


All in a Name

by Tahlruil



Series: Walking the Wall [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahlruil/pseuds/Tahlruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes names mean more than you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble - I knew if I wrote an actual scene for this, it would be way too wordy.

“I hate how they call me Inquisitor. Herald of Andraste was even worse, but…”

“I hate the Champion of Kirkwall nonsense too. Blighted city doesn’t even want me anymore, but it still defines me.”

“I think you’re more defined by your snappy comebacks. And maybe Kirkwall doesn’t want you, but other people do. Cassandra did; you were supposed to be Inquisitor.”

“Champion is bad enough, thanks.”

“I wouldn’t want you to be Inquisitor anyhow.”

“More glory for you that way.”

“No! No. It’s… I’m not me anymore. I don’t _belong_ to me; I belong to Thedas. Every day, I lose another part of myself so I can be what the world needs. I wouldn’t want… like you said, Champion is bad enough.”

“When we’re alone, you can be Alysia. I like her; I wouldn’t want her disappearing entirely.”

“Oh. I… I like you too, I guess. When we’re alone, you can be Hawke.”

“You’re blushing you know. And I was _always_ Hawke to you.”

“Jarod then. Also, I am not.”

“Hm. If you say so. … you’re still going to call me Hawke, aren’t you?

“Always.”


End file.
